Quand la glace cède
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Quand Lavi et Kanda font preuve de négligence, la glace ce brise. En se brisant, celle-ci emporte lavi avec elle, ainsi que son avenir... Mais si par chance tout n'était pas terminer...
1. Chapter 1

**Kawii-chan: Vous pouvez me chiquanné, car je sais que je suis senser être senser écrire chagrin et souffrance, improbable,mais vrai ou encroe rouge comme le sang et non être en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, mais s'était plus frot que moi, j'ai du la publier, car ça fait plus d'un ans qu'elle trainait dans mon cahier. J'espère que vous l'aprécirez quand même et bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était un jour que l'ont pouvaient qualifier comme glacial et aucune personne n'osaient sortir en cette journée d'hiver. Seul deux beau jeunes hommes s'étaient risqué à sortir leur nez de chez eu en cette tempête, la raison de cette escapade était qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose de très important pour la survie de l'humanité, car sans cette chose nos deux compagnons n'auraient jamais sortit, car bien qu'ils étaient fait dur, ils n'étaient pas plus que des humains normaux qui à tous moment risquait de tomber en hypothermie.

- Dit Yû, est-ce que elle est encore loin cette grotte?

- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELÉ PAR MON PRÉNOM, BAKA USAGI!

- …

- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, stupide lapin.

Après aucun mots ne fut prononcé, à part quelques jurons quand ils se pétèrent la gueule part terre. Étant presque arriver **(Un panneau leur indiqua)** les deux ados eurent un petit sourire victorieux qui s'effaça bien vite quand ils virent une énorme pile de roches bloquant le passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait maintenant… On passe par le lac?

- Pas l'choix.

- Ouais t'as raison.

D'un accord commun (Pour une fois), ils rebroussèrent chemin et passèrent entre quelques arbres pour finalement arriver à un lac geler. Posant un pied sur la glace puis deux, ils virent qu'elle était assez solide, alors ils continuèrent prudament, car au moindre faux pas, ils se retrouveraient soit sur le cul et la glace s'effriterait soit ils marcheraient trop fort et le même résultat arriverait. Très tranquillement nos deux exorcistes arrivèrent au trois quart du lac et de plus en plus qu'ils avançaient, plus ils marchaient de moins en moins prudament, ce qui fut une énorme erreur de leur part…

Crack, crack, crack

Entendant se bruit fatidique nos deux soldats s'écrièrent

- COURS!

Kanda et Lavi courraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, mais la glace se brisait de plus en plus vite les rattrapant peu à peu. Bien vite, les deux garçons étaient à bout de souffles, cependant ils étaient tellement proche d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Ça ils le savaient mieux que quiconque, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus ils ne sentaient plus leur pied, ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer et ils étaient glacé jusqu'au os.

Quand ils était sur le bord d'arrive,r Lavi s'aperçu que la glace était sur le point de cédé sous son ami, alors il le poussa sur la rive. Cependant, il savait quand sauvant son amis se serait sous lui que la glace ce briserait, brisant en même temps son propre avenir…

* * *

**Partit faire ce qu'elle avait à faire**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawii-chan: Je crois que j'était sur le POV quand j'ai écrit se chapitre XD**

* * *

Kanda ébahit par l'acte que le rouquin avait fait, était paralyzé, lui qui était senser être un bookman. Il n'était pas senser seulement observer et être impassible?

**POV YÛ**

Je me mets de bout et tire sur le colle du manteau de cette imbécile pour le remonter à la surface. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je suis entrain de sauver la vie de cette endouille surtout, que moi Yû Kanda, ne suis-je pas sensé suivre ma devise et laisser derrière les choses qui entrave la mission? Pourquoi est-il le seul a pouvoir m'appeler Yû sans finir à la morgue… Mais en même temps je ne comprend pas, pourquoi j'ai si peur, si peur de ne plus voir ce lapin me sauté dessus et m'appeler par mon prénom, pourquoi je veux tant qu'il me le redise… Encore une fois…

**FIN POV**

Quelques heures plus tard.

**POV LAVI**

J'ai tellement froid, et puis, c'est qui le cave qui à ouvert une fenêtre? Ah, mais quel idiot je fais, je ne suis plus à la congrégation,.je suis en mission avec Yû… Cette asocial m'a sûrement assommé et laissé traîné quelque part tout seul, bahh je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne pas.

**FIN POV**

C'est à cet instant que Lavi ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une espèce de grotte, mais il trouvait ça étrange, car il était coucher sur quelque chose, mais ce quelque chose bougeait! Regardant sous lui, il vit qu'il était couché sur Yû!

**POV LAVI**

Comment est-ce que je me suis ramassé dans cette position d'abord? Comme d'habitude j'ai du faire quelque chose qui fallais pas. Par contre, une chose est sûr, quand il va se réveiller si il me trouve sur lui, il va me décapiter. Bon maintenant je dois réussir à m'échapper de ses bras. HEIN? Ses bras! Mais bordel, il faut vraiment que je me souvienne comment j'ai atterris ici.

**FIN POV**

- Lavi arrête de bouger…

- K… Kanda, tu es reveiller *J'VAIS MOURIIRRR*

- Arrête de bouger et dors!

- T-tu vas pas me tuer?

- Non!

- Tu va pas me décapiter?

- Non.

- Tu va pas non plus me couper en tranche?

- Non.

- N'y en cube?

- Non plus.

- Alors que va tu me faire?

- Rien du tout. (Te violer =D) maintenant dors!

- Juste un question.

-…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a arrivé?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien?

- Du tout.

- On a passé sur un lac geler, la glace se brisait sous mes pied tu ma poussé sur la rive et c'est toi qui est tombé. ( Tout ce qu'ont attend de Yû-chan, Bien fait et vite fait XP)

- Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

- T'es chiant avec tes questions! Maintenant, boucle là et dors!

- Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras?

- DORS! (Joues rouges)

- Kanda je t'ai posé des questions.

- Ferme-là et dors, baka-usagi!

- Okay, mais deux question avant.

- Hum.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

- Parce ce que Moyashi et Lenalee me l'aurait rappeler tout le restant de mes jours.

- Avoue que dans le fond tu m'aimmeeeuuuuhhh =D.

- Espèce d'idiot!

- Non, me frappe pas!

- Tch.

- Pourquoi j'ai ton manteau?

- T'allait tomber en hypothermie et les deux imbéciles me l'aurais aussi rappelés toute ma putain de vie.

- Dit Yû, tu porte des strings?

CLACK!

- Aieuhhh!

- Dors!

- Ok…

* * *

**Yû et Lavi: Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawii-chan: Bon bien voilà, le chapitre 3! J'espère vraiment que vous le trouverez à votre goût, sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

- Dit, quand va-t-il se réveiller?

- Je n'en sais rien Allen, mais je suis certaine que c'est pour bientôt.

- Tu crois.

- Sûr et certaine.

- (Soupir) J'aimerais tellement en être sûr.

- Ouais…

- Bougez-vous, c'est pas comme si vous aviez juste ça à faire!

- Va t'faire foutre Bakanda!

- Non

mais calmez-vous, on est dans une infirmerie ici, il y a des gens qui essaient de récupérer.

- A part ce baka usagi, il n'y a personne ici qui a réellement besoin de soins, alors qu'ils aillent au diable!

- Kanda!

S'en suivit un gros coup sur la tête où Kanda grogna contre les Lenalees et les frères trop protecteurs.

- Bon, vous bougez oui ou non!

- Non, mais tu te prends pour-

- Non il a raison, on devrait y aller.

Sous les protestations d'Allen, Lenalee traîna celui-ci avec elle hors de l'infirmerie.

- Non, mais pourquoi tu lui as cédé si facilement.

- Tais toi et regarde.

- Mais-

- Tais toi, regarde et tu vas comprendre.

Par la petite ouverture que laissait la porte, Allen et Lenalee glissèrent un coup d'œil pour voir Kanda soupirer et voir son aire se calmer un peu puis devenir plus tendre. En voyant ça, le blandinet écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis se reprit en regardant toujours la scène. Cette fois, le kendoka s'approcha du lit du rouquin et s'assit sûr le bord du lit, regardant d'abord qu'il n'y ait aucune infirmière gênante dans le coin ou qu'un membre de la section scientifique ou encore pire un traqueur qui regarderaient par là et non pour son plus grand bonheur rien a signaler. Il reporta son attention sur le rouquin et enleva d'abord les mèches rousses qui tombaient mollement sur ses yeux. Puis, il passa doucement sa main dans la crinière du borgne en passant l'autre sur chaque traits du visage de celui-ci, d'une douceur que personne ne pourrait, ne serais-ce penser exister. Il resta là, à retracer les traits du rouquin pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du front du lapin avant d'y déposer un baisé doux et affectueux.

Flash back.

Le japonais ne savait plus quoi faire, pour arrêter le flux incessant d'images qui défilaient dans sa tête, depuis qu'il avait sauvé le borgne. Le japonais commençait même à se demander s'il était fou, car les images qu'il voyait était en autre, lui entrain de profiter du jeune étendu sur l'autre banquette et qui plus qui est inconscient .Il était incapable de cesser cette envie irrépressible de vouloir le borgne pour lui seul et de lui imposer sa marque pour faire comprendre aux autres que le jeune hommes lui appartenait, mais pourquoi était-il si cochon? Pervers? Oui, il était un peu des deux, car un gars est un gars et en plus presque dans la vingtaine, mais il ne l'était pas à ce point, il avait assez d'expérience dans son propre corps pour pouvoir dire qu'il n'était pas CE genre de mec. Enfin, c'est LÀ que l'idée lui effleura l'esprit, ça aussi s'était impossible, mais peu être pas si impossible que ça en y repensant bien. Ce serait la seul chose d'envisageable, car tous les garçons de la terre qui croisait une jolie jeune fille dans la rue aurait eu le goût de pouvoir discuter un peu plus intimement avec celle-ci, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel besoin envers une fille et ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il ressentait toujours CE besoin envers Lavi, bien qu'il se l'était toujours caché.

Donc, voulant profiter du temps que le rouquin était endormit pour pouvoir vérifier ce fait qu'il venait de découvrir. Il se leva et s'approcha du roux s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du visage de son compagnon et lui effleura la joue avant de déposer le premier baiser qu'il donnait à quelqu'un, sur les lèvres du rouquin.

Fin Flash back

Ayant finit ce pourquoi il était venu, il se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Lenalee…

- Oui et maintenant.

Les deux exorcistes se levèrent en un bon et partir à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, dans le couloir à la recherche d'un endroit sûr ou se cacher avant de se faire prendre. Ils coururent jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre du blanc et s'y enfermèrent et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à se qu'ils entendirent les pas du japonais passer devant la chambre et s'éloigner dans une démarche régulière.

Les deux camarades poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'AI aussi peur de me faire prendre par ce bakanda.

- Oui tu a raison, parce que si il nous aurait trouvé il ne nous aurait pas épargné, car c'est un très gros secret que l'on sait sur lui.

- Oui, même que j'ai aucune envie d'aller le souffler partout, parce que ça serait vraiment un coup bas, des plus pitoyable!

- Oui vraiment…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement cette semaine ou celle d'après, alors voilà, c'est tout**

**Tourlou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolé de mon postage qui se fait vraiment rare, mais disons que j'ai une vie des plus remplie, cependant je vais sûrement avoir plus de temps pour moi cette été, donc les chapitres devraient avancé plus vite. En premier temps ce chapitre devait sortir le 21, car j'allais au paintball le 20 et après une journée au paintball le lendemain on se repose parce qu'on à trop de bleu et on ais épuisé, mais il est arrivé un petit contre temps, alors il sort aujourd'hui!**

**Disclamé: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil réparateur, Lavi prit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la pièce où il se trouvait était loin de ressembler à sa chambre, car disons que sa chambre était loin d'être propre et blanche. La sienne était plutôt… Celle d'un garçon de son âge. Puis soudain, il fit le déclique.

* C'est vrai je me suis ramassé dans un lac gelé pour sauver cette abruti d'asocial*

- Mon dieu Lavi-san, vous êtes enfin réveillé! On s'est tellement inquiétés.

- Euh, oui, désolé.

- Bon dieu, vous les exorcistes vous arrivez toujours à vous faire du mal pour des futilités. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que vos vies son EXTREMEMENT précieuses!

- … Euh, et bien c'est que… Dit-il passant sa main dans sa tignasse rousse d'un geste nerveux.

Vraiment cette infirmière en chef était toujours excellente, pour les faire sentir coupables.

- Et si vous nous auriez laissés, que pensez-vous que nous aurions ressentit, Hein!

- Euh…

- JUSTEMENT ne vous avisez plus JAMAIS de nous faire une peur pareille, est-ce CLAIR!

- Oui m'dame.

- Bon.

Sur ce, l'infirmière en chef lui ordonna de ne quitter son lit sous aucun prétexte, parce que sinon elle l'attacherait au lit s'il le faudrait, car leur santé était prioritaire.

Deux jours plus tard.

Lavi en avait plus que marre de ce lit, il voulait faire quelque chose, bouger un peu, aller se dégourdir les jambes quoi. Mais aussitôt qu'il venait à mettre les jambes hors du lit, une infirmière venait le remettre au lit en disant : Il ne faut pas contre dire les ordres Lavi-san, c'est pour votre sécurité. Puis après, elle repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue en revenant aussi vite pour le remettre au lit en lui disant encore la même chose. À croire qu'elles avaient été formées dans ce but précis…

Vraiment, ça l'enrageait, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé et personne ne s'était encore montré le bout du nez, à part le grand intendant suivit de Reever et de Johnny. Ils étaient passés seulement pour dire coucou et étaient repartit. À croire qu'il avait attrapé la peste et on avait oublié de l'en informer. Vraiment, cette sortit il l'attendait avec impatience.

Le lendemain.

Le malade était comme les autres jours, étendu dans son lit pensant en particulier à la réaction de Kanda ou de ses « nombreuses » visites, quand il entendit un son inespéré, le grincement de la porte de l'infirmerie, et deviner ce qu'il vit dans l'ouverture, une tignasse blanche! Enfin il allait pouvoir discuter et pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde qui semblait avoir oublier de venir le voir.

- Hey Lavi, ça va?

- Comme un adolescent peu aller quand ça fait 3 jours qu'il est prit dans ce lit sans nouvelle.

- Oh vraiment, personne n'est venu!

- Ouais, bien à part Komui et sa petite bande, pas un chat.

- Hi, ça du être marrant ici pour toi.

- T'as pas idée.

- Non sérieux je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne soit venu.

- Moi aussi, je commençais même à me demander si j'avais la peste.

- Ouais moi aussi j'aurais eu des doutes, non mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus… Si je me souviens bien, avant mon départ de mission j'ai surpris Komui en train de se parler tout seul et il disait genre : vraiment les généraux prennent un gros risque en envoyant autant d'exorcises en mission.

- Ouais, ben j'espère pour eux parce que tout ce qu'ils pourront tirer de moi quand je serais sortit, sera un silence total. Parce que vraiment je me suis emmerder ici.

- Ouais, ben moi je suis là, alors plus d'emmerdage!

- Je compte sur toi POUSSE DE SOJA. Dit le rouquin en riant tendit que la pousse de soja en question lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tronche

- Rohh t'a pas honte de frapper un malade.

- Oh non, avec ça je suis sûr de finir en enfer.

- Ouais et je m'en chargerais personnellement.

- Vraiment?

- Sûr et certain.

- Bon bien faudrait déjà m'attraper.

- Sur ce gros délire, les deux amis s'amusèrent comme des petits fous jusqu'à se que l'heure du souper arrive et qu'Allen disparaisse soudainement au réfectoire.

- Sacré Allen, jamais on pourra diminuer sa faim légendaire.

Le lendemain.

Lavi perdu dans ses pensées ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement d'un visiteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit rendu dans son champ de vision. Reconnaissant la personne, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom.

- Yû…

- Tch, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de-. Kanda ne put finir sa phrase voyant le regard que le rouquin lui lançait, un regard remplit de question et d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé Yû, je croyais qu'à la moindre occasion tu me laisserais crever et que s'était dans tes principes de laisser derrière ce qui gène la mission, non?

- Lavi, je pouvais pas le faire, je pouvais pas te laisser mourir parce que je…

- Parce que quoi Yû

- Tch

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire?

- Parce qu'après jamais tu voudras venir m'embêter.

- Yû, s'il te plait, dit le moi.

- Lavi je… je t-

- T'a vu Allen je te l'avais dis qu'il se réveillerais bientôt!

- Oui pour une fois tu as raison Lenalee, répondit le jeune homme un sourire aux lèvres

- Commença pour une fois, répondit l'intéresser

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à parlez aussi fort, vous voyez pas que j'essais de dormir.

- Lavi! S'écria Lenalee

- Je t'ai manqué.

- Espèce d'idiot tu nous as foutu une trouille, tu sais, lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton triste, appuyé par un signe de tête du blandinet

- Désolé.

- Allons Lenalee tu sais bien que Lavi n'a pas fait exprès, bien qu'il nous a fait peur, alors retire moi cet tête d'enterrement veux-tu.

- Ouais Lenalee, Allen a raison. Je suis pas morts la vie continue, s'exclama le rouquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui vous avez sûrement raison!

Sur ce, les trois amis descendirent au réfectoire après une bonne demi heure, le temps que nos trois amis assurèrent l'infirmière en chef que Lavi allait totalement bien et que non il n'allait pas s'effondrer et blah blah blah. Donc une fois rendu au réfectoire, Allen couru littéralement devant Jerry dépassant tout le monde qui attendait en ligne prétextant MOURIR de faim.

Donc, une fois leur repas en mains, nos amis s'installèrent à une table et discutaient tranquillement jusqu'à se qu'un japonais fasse son apparition.

- Donc Lavi quand compte tu, hey tu m'écoute au moins!

Effectivement Lavi n'écoutait plus son ami, car quand il avait vu le kendoka, son esprit s'était déconnecté laissant place a non pas à des souvenirs flou ou plutôt à des sensations qu'il avait eu ressentit pendant son inconscience… (Oui, oui je vous assure, ça se peux)

POV LAVI

Des sensations de froid, puis soudainement chaud et doux. Puis encore et encore du noir et finalement encore quelquede chaud et doux. Ces sensations étaient presque comme une drogue, aussi tentant et délicieux, impossible de s'en défaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer cela… Dommage qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

- Lavi, Lavi...

- Je crois qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt finalement. On aurait du le laisser à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se repose.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison. Lavi, Lavi hey tu m'entend.

- Hein, quoi?

- Bon, il était temps, t'es sûr que tu vas bien, on as cru te perde pendant un instant.

- Euhh, non tout va bien, mais désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Hey, mais expliques-nous, qu'est-ce qui va pas!

Faisant un signe de la main à ses amis Lavi partit en direction non pas de sa chambre, mais celle de Kanda…

* * *

**Alors j'èspère que ce chapitre vous as plu sur ce à la prochaine**

**Tourlou!**


End file.
